Mobile electronic devices such as telephone handsets, personal media players, and the like may be configured to wirelessly receive and present to a user multimedia programming including sports, entertainment, informational programs, and other types of audio and/or video data. The multimedia programming may be communicated via a broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. Examples of broadcasting systems specified for mobile devices include: MediaFLO, DVB-H, and 1SEG.
Existing mobile broadcasting standards specify an electronic program guide (EPG), also called an interactive program guide (IPG), electronic service guide (ESG), or electronic media guide (EMG). An EPG is generally an interactive display that describes the schedule of multimedia programming and allows a user to select a program to display. EPGs typically include functions allowing a viewer to navigate, select, and discover content by time, title, channel, genre, etc. by use of their remote control, a keyboard, or other input devices such as a telephone keypad.
Existing mobile EPGs are designed based on non-mobile counterparts from the cable or satellite systems. In such systems users rarely, if ever move their equipment about. Therefore, existing EPGs do not typically account for users moving between broadcast regions. The present inventor has recognized a need to improve EPGs to account for the mobile nature of mobile broadcasting.